


don't move

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Not my best, Smut, but enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: some yveseul smut that no one asked for





	don't move

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...i...i don't know what this is but yeah. also i barely write stuff like this so don't expect too much

Sooyoung thinks back to last night. Haseul and her had been out with their friends and being the stubborn girl that she was, managed to her girlfriend off despite her protests. It didn’t help that she decided to execute her plan when they were surrounded by four of their closest friends. The repositioning of Haseul’s hips pulls her back to her current situation.

 

She bites back a moan and Sooyoung doesn’t regret what she did, especially with the words of a promised punishment that escaped Haseul’s lips the moment they were alone.

 

“Babe,” Sooyoung whines and the laugh that escapes Haseul’s lips tells her that her girlfriend was enjoying this very much, the action also manages to turn Sooyoung on even more. She doesn’t get how her girlfriend, so soft and gentle could be beneath her, with a strap on pushed inside of her.

 

Haseul picks up on the slow movements of Sooyoung’s hips, but she stops her by grabbing her sides roughly. She leans forward so that her lips were pressed against the area behind Sooyoung’s that she knows is pretty sensitive. “What did I tell you?”

 

Sooyoung’s breathing hitches and she replies almost immediately, “Don’t move.”

 

Haseul readjusts herself and Sooyoung nearly grinds her hips again in order to get the pleasure that she’s been denied for the past two hours. She’s so tempted to against Haseul’s words to get the release that she’s been wanting,but Haseul positions her hands back on her hips, and the thoughts leave Sooyoung soon after.

 

She wasn’t going to give in, this was a game and Sooyoung was determined to win. She focuses her attention on the movie that was playing in front of them, only now realising that Haseul had picked some basic action packed thriller that neither of them had watched.

 

It doesn’t take long and Sooyoung isn’t sure how it happens, especially with the fact that she has a fucking strap on inside of her, but she manages to forget the position she’s in and Sooyoung gets lost in the current scene.Haseul decides that she doesn’t like this, with a smirk on her lips and without any mention of it, she raises her hips and thrusts ever so slowly, before taking it out and repeating the action a few more times.

 

Sooyoung bites her lip to stop the moan from escaping, but it’s no use and she lets out a particular loud one when Haseul goes in much deeper than before. Haseul can tell that the girl was starting to get into it and she decides to halt her movements, this only causes Sooyoung to whine once again.

 

“Baby.” She’s getting more and more frustrated, and if Haseul doesn’t do anything soon then she’s going to have to take matters into her own hands and get off by herself. She looks over her shoulder to find Haseul’s gaze on the tv, judging by the rosiness of her girlfriend’s cheeks, she can tell that this is taking a lot out of hergirlfriend to not do anything.

 

Sooyoung groans and she turns her attention back to the movie, and much like before she distracts herself until the movie ends. The credits role and she’s hopeful that maybe Haseul’s had enough and would now fuck her properly, but she watches as the girl reaches for the remote and it isn’t long before another movie has been put on display.

 

“How much longer are you going to leave me like this?” Sooyoung asks and she’s about to turn her body around when Haseul stops her from doing anything. “For as long as I like,” Haseul replies and Sooyoung inhales deeply when her girlfriend repositions herself, which only causes the dildo to move deeper inside of her.

 

“Fuck,” her voice cracks just a little bit and Sooyoung’s hold on the sofa tightens, she really needs her girlfriend to stop moving because she seriously doesn’t know how much longer she can take this. “If you don’t stop moving,” Sooyoung’s breath hitches once again with the feeling of Haseul’s soft lips pressed against her neck.

 

“What are you going to do?” Haseul asks and she starts to pepper kisses all over Sooyoung’s neck and much like before, starts to move her hips without saying anything. This elicits a moan from Sooyoung and the feeling of Haseul fucking her hard along with the tender kisses, nearly sends her over the edge.

 

“Babe,” she moans, maybe Haseul was finally giving her what she wanted. She’d been a good girl and listened to what her girlfriend told her to do, she feels like she deserves to be rewarded now. So Sooyoung relaxes her body and presses her back against Haseul’s front, yet her girlfriend stops once again and this time Sooyoung lets out a groan of frustration.

 

She was so close, so fucking close but Haseul just had to deny her that release once again. Sooyoung shivers at the feeling of Haseul’s hot breath hitting the spot behind her ear, she really knew how to get her squirming. “You’re such a good girl,” Haseul coos.

 

“Maybe I should finally let you have what you want,” Haseul chuckles when Sooyoung moans in response. She doesn’t know how she’s been able to last this long, usually she would’ve gave in pretty quickly and given her girlfriend the release that she wanted. Yet something in her wanted to see the girl become a mess before giving her that.

 

Sooyoung’s breathing is heavy, and she’s left feeling cold when Haseul moves away so that she’s leaning against the sofa. She scoffs, she really had her fooled there. “Maybe my ass,” she mutters and Sooyoung reluctantly turns her attention on the movie.

 

It isn’t long until Haseul’s pace picks up again and Sooyoung is left moaning, and when she realises that her girlfriend doesn’t stop this time, she starts to think that Haseul is finally letting her have what she wants. Soon enough their positions starts to tire Haseul out, and with all the strength that she can muster, she flips them over and changes their position so that Sooyoung is laying beneath her.

 

“Haseul,” Sooyoung’s voice is full of love, and she reaches out so that she can wraps her arms around Haseul’s neck, signalling the girl to start moving. Sooyoung let’s out a particularly loud moan when the girl repositions herself and starts to push the dildo much deeper than before.

 

This is what she wanted and maybe she was fine with all the teasing, because the pleasure was stronger and Sooyoung knows that a few more deep thrusts would push her over the edge and make her come. “Babe, i’m close,” she manages to breathe out before she captures Haseul’s lips with her own.

 

The both of them are fighting for dominance but in the end Haseul wins and Sooyoung just lets herself moan into the kiss. She pulls away soon after and buries her face in Haseul’s neck, biting her lips to stop the scream that escapes when Haseul’s pace picks up.

 

“Don’t come just yet,” Haseul warns and she raises her body so that she can get a good look at Sooyoung. Her lips curve into a smile and she reaches out to move the hair that covers her face,” You’re so beautiful like this.” Haseul’s smile grows wider when she notices the darkening of Sooyoung’s cheeks, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of this, of seeing Sooyoung look so lost in her pleasure because of her.

 

Minutes pass and Haseul doesn’t slow down, only causing Sooyoung to start begging the girl to let her come. “Baby, please.” Sooyoung pleads one last time and something changes in Haseul because the girl somehow starts to fuck her even harder than she was already doing.

 

Haseul smiles when Sooyoung finally lets out a scream and she leans down, starting to pepper kisses along the crevice of her girlfriend’s neck. “Come for me.” she whispers and with that Sooyoung’s hold on her tightens and she screams out her name.

 

A thought pops up in Haseul’s head, which very nearly changes her mind, the sight of Sooyoung turning into a bigger mess by having her come again so quickly after her first would be a beautiful sight, but she decides to give Sooyoung a rest after the teasing she’d given her for the past few hours.

 

Her hips start to slow down and she lets her girlfriend ride out her high before pulling out and collapsing besides her. This took just as much energy out of her and all Haseul’s wants to do now is cuddle with Sooyoung until the morning.

 

“Well…” Sooyoung trails off and she sends Haseul a smirk that tells her that she wouldn’t mind doing that again, even if she was frustrated for the most part. Her girlfriend laughs and Sooyoung’s heart races at the sight of Haseul’s shy smile. She wonders to herself about how the girl can be so shy after the way she just fucked her.

 

“Not so soon,” Haseul warns and she takes Sooyoung’s lips with her own. The kiss is slow and gentle, just full of love and affection. She pulls away before the girl can deepen the kiss and they’re back to repeating what happened not so long ago.

 

“I’m tired,” Sooyoung’s voice is quiet, she wraps an arm across Haseul’s waist and pulls the girl closer towards her. “Then go to sleep,” Haseul replies, a smile on her lips as she leans forward to press a tender kiss against Sooyoung’s forehead.

 

Haseul tightens her hold around Sooyoung and when she hears the soft snores that escape her girlfriend’s lips, only does she close her eyes and join her.

 


End file.
